Bruises and Bite Marks
by Spongecatdog
Summary: You remember when it all began. SLASH


**Disclaimer: I do not own DuRaRaRa. Surprise, surprise.**

* * *

You remember the first time it happened. It started with Shizuo chasing you down an alley. Shocking, right? He had somehow managed to get you cornered. (Maybe he does still have some brain cells left to rub together? Nope. Not a chance.) The next part was we're it started to get a little blurry for you. (Was it you or him that started the kiss?) Either way it ended the same way with the both of you joined by mouths. You're not a romanticist by any means, but you refused to call what you two had done as kissing. Kissing was something that is sweet and loving. Something his wonderfully interesting humans did when they truly 'loved' someone.

What you two had done was not sweet, and it was certainly not loving.

It was all teeth and snarls. Your and his teeth clacking together many times. A sudden sting on your lower lip had made you aware that it was bleeding. (You smirked when you pulled back and saw blood dribbling down his lip as well.) He snarled at you wildly, looking all the while like a dreadful beast from a fairytale, and your mocking smile grew larger. The next thing you knew, both of you were in a flurry of movement to get clothes off. It didn't matter that you were both in a very public place nor that the walls were an alarming shade of dark, rusty brown. All that mattered was that somebody won the fight.

It was quick and full of rough pulls and scratches. By the time it was finished, both of you were sporting red scratches and black and blue bruises. The wall was dripping a white liquid that it had probably come to know well. Looking at the disheveled blond, you remember wondering what you looked like. Did you have tousled hair as well? And those eyes...Did yours look as pleasured?

When it was over, the two of you just pulled your respective pants and such (any other clothes would have unnecessary to take off.) (A fun fact you had learned that day that Shizuo likes to go commando). Shizuo had shot you a glare over his glasses and waved an uncaring hand. Somewhere along the way, he had pulled out a cigarette and was taking deep drags in and out of his lungs. Your disgust for the cancer stick didn't make it past your brightly colored eyes.

"I'm suggesting you run now before I decide you are being a little too friendly, flea."

You smirked and held your arms out in a nonchalant manner, sashaying your hips slightly as you began walking away. You turned to look him straight in the eyes with a mocking smile.

"You're too kind Shizu-chan. Really." He grunted in reply. Your smirk grew, and you continued walking. Of course, you still listened to any movements he made. (No need to go to the hospital so early in this upgraded game they were playing. That just wouldn't be fun.)

It happened again several times after that. Despite what some would have you believe (read: Erika), it wasn't due to love or any fluffy feelings like that. The sex was really just a step higher in our chaotic game of dominance. The areas you two fucked in were always different (although you noticed the blond man liked the alleyways quite a bit. Who knew Shizu-chan was such a voyeurist?). The intervals itself was also erratic. You never knew when Shizu-chan would decide to take his chances and decide to drag you somewhere (obviously you kept him on his toes as well.)

As for who topped who, it really depended on who was able to get there first. This, of course, led to many nights of lower back pain. (Because really, who has time to prepare?) Admittedly, you do have slightly masochistic tendencies, but this was a little too much. Somewhere along the line you started to do the preparation yourself before you began the chase just in case. You remember smirking wildly the first time you noticed that Shizu-chan was a little too loose and wet when you entered. (And from the way he glared afterwards, you knew he had noticed your smirk when you went inside him.)

You know you should feel dirty considering the things you're doing with a monster of all things. But then again, Zeus had many relations with monsters, and he was still king of Olympus. Besides, it's not like you could take that kind of anger out on your precious humans. They might not be able to take it. Who else is better to take the wrath of a god than a monster anyways? It worked perfectly.

Your bright, red eyes looked over your chessboard. You casually reached over, moved a piece to a different position, and smirked. This was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Heyo~! Looks like I'm still alive, ne? Anyways, hope you enjoyed~. **


End file.
